Human Siblings!
by The Mage Of Breath
Summary: What if one day at a World Conference meeting, everyone found out they had a human younger sibling? Seeing how their siblings didn't know that countries were live in flesh, all nations decided to bring them to the next World Conference meeting. What disasters will this cause with a whole another set of people around them? The world may never know.
1. Wars and Invitations

A/N: Since I write my chapters beforehand on pieces of paper, I found this a while back. It only has chapter 1 and chapter 2 so it probably won't make much sense. Though I urge you to at least read it, if you don't want to deal with fast-pacing stuff, please skip to chapter 3.

* * *

It was the week before school was over at World Middle School Academy. Alison and Rachel were best friends until... "Stop babying me around. Just because you're older than me doesn't make you have the ability to act as my mom!," Alison cried after school was let out. "I can't help it! I have this feeling to just keep you spoiled and kept as a child," Rachel replied, having confidence in herself.

"But remember your cooking su-"

"IT DOES NOT SUCK!," Rachel exclaimed, calming down soon after she said that,"My cooking is delicious."

"Says the person who made a fire from cereal and milk."

"But I taught you-"

"Yeah, you have the brains and I have the fun."

"What do you mean? I can be funny!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Um... well... Let's see..."

"See? Told you you can't be funny!"

"I got it! If all the countries in the world were in flesh, what would the couple America and England be?"

"Oh great, another geography question!"

"I promise this one's good one!"

"Whatever. I don't know, what is it?"

"UsUk! Get it?! The United States of America is also known as US, and the United Kingdom of Great Britain is called UK! Get it now?," Rachel explains, almost trying not to laugh herself.

"That is by far the most confusing and boring joke in the history of jokes. Goodbye."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need my freedom, besides best friend relationships always break at one point or another," Allison replied, leaving Rachel all alone. Rachel just thought that Alison was having one of those mood swings. But the following day, when Rachel waved to Alison but she just walked past her, ignoring her. This happened for about a week, but on the last day of school, she gave up and walked straight towards Alison. "What's the big deal?" Rachel yelled. "Oh... Rachel right? Aren't you in math class with me?" Alison asked, shocked at the sudden exclamation. This is it. Their friendship relationship has been torn apart. Rachel slowly put her arms back to her side. "Sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry" Rachel said, turning around and walking away. As Rachel walked away, Alison looked pained. Rachel has never said sorry to her. She wanted to call out to her that she was sorry too and that they would pretend it never had happened but she just couldn't bring herself up to do that. She did show it however with a single teardrop rolling down her cheek.

"Good afternoon, sweetie, how was school?" Rachel's mom asked. Rachel didn't respond back to her and just went upstairs to her room. Her room was fairly small with music artists, a desk, a bed, a drawer, a computer, and another door leading to her bathroom. Once Rachel got in the room she sighed and flopped onto the bed. It has been a long day. Usually she would have automatically celebrate it being a Friday by cooking and drinking tea. Rachel's parents worked all the time, barely spending time together as a family. "I'm leaving for work now. Dinner's in the fridge, just reheat it. Remember to check the mail when you get the chance," Rachel's mom said. "Okay!" Rachel exclaimed in her room. Right, the day's not over yet. Mom would go to work, I would reheat dinner, get the mail, and spend the rest of the night alone. Rachel got up from her bed and went downstairs. She turned to her right and opened the refrigerator. "Ugh... not pizza AGAIN!" Rachel complained. She closed the refrigerator and went out the door towards the mailbox. I am simply NOT going to eat pizza again. Rachel opened the mailbox, grabbed the mail, and started heading back towards the house. Parents... Junk... Grade Results... Bills... Rachel stopped. Something addressed to me? She ran inside and stared at the envelope. The address was from England. England... I don't know anyone there. Rachel opened the envelope and it read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_You are invited to a tea party in Brooklyn, New York. That little "joke" you said was actually true. All of us countries are live in flesh. If you want us to explain more then join the World Conference Meeting at 2:30 PM. Say "Rachel Kirkland" and money will fall out from the envelope. This money will help your funds to get to Brooklyn. I hope to see you there Saturday at 6 o'clock. I also personally would like to explain to you why you got into a fight with your friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Rachel couldn't believe this. World Conference meeting? Kirkland? Countries in live flesh? This couldn't be real. It must have been a prank letter from Alison. If she said "Rachel Kirkland" would the money for Brooklyn really fall out? It was work a shot. "R-Rachel Kirkland" Rachel stutter. The envelope suddenly glowed, and then a second later went back to normal. Rachel looked at the ground and gasped. The money, used for Brooklyn, was there.


	2. Flights and Phones

With what Rachel had just seen, she now believed everything that was in that letter. She grabbed a dress and a pair of normal clothes then stuffed it in her backpack. Rachel also grabbed some snacks for the future flight and headed out the door. She turned to her left, passing her street that she lived on since birth, Star Drive. Rachel stopped at the freeway as she waved for a cab. A yellow taxi cab pulled up next to her as Rachel got into the taxi and started her way to an airport.

Once she had settled down on the airplane, Rachel leaned back and relaxed against the cushion. "Excuse you? These are my seats" a brown-haired girl said. She pushed up her sunglasses, waiting impatiently for Rachel to move. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I happen to have a right to sit here." Rachel said, showing the girl her ticket. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't bother me. Just call me Aldona, I don't want to be called 'Miss' because that gets boring fast." Aldona said, plugging in her headphones and going into a position that looked like she was going to take a nap. Rachel sighed and set her bag down in front of her. She reached for her phone to call her mom and tell her that she was going to stay at a friend's house when all of a sudden, her seat jerked. Rachel almost dropped her phone on the ground but luckily she had a firm grip when it had happened. She took a deep breath, lifting her phone up again. Another jerk of the seat happened, causing Rachel's phone to fly into the seat in front of her. Rachel silently cussed to herself as she got out of her seat. "Good luck. Hope you never come back," Aldona muttered, picking up a fashion magazine. Rachel just ignored that comment and went up to the seat in front of her, "I'm so sorry, that's my phone." The man looked up at Rachel, confused for a second, but then smiling the next. "You're a pretty lady." _Oh great this guy's a pervert. _Rachel said nothing, took her phone forcibly, and walked to the seat behind her seat. "Hey kid. What's up with hitting my seat?" Rachel asked irritated. The seat behind Aldona had a young lady dressed in red. "Great. I told you the passenger in front of you would get irritated, Edvin." Edvin just looked up at Rachel and smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take to get your attention." _Oh you got my attention good, boy. But you'll regret it. _Rachel grabbed Edvin's hand, dragging him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, she gave him the biggest wedgie ever possible. Let's just say Edvin truly did regret it and didn't come back to his seat until a few minutes before the flight ended.

_So why the heck are these people following me Rachel thought. _Edvin, Aldona, the lady in red, and the pervert were all following here to the place she was suppose to meet someone to pick her up to go to the building to meet this "Arthur Kirkland." Sooner or later they saw four guys in suits, each holding a sign. Edvin and Aldona went up to the signs that said their name on it and whispered something in the suit guys' ear before leaving the airport and to two limos. The lady in red went up to the sign that said "Freya" before taking off like everyone else. The pervert glanced over at Rachel and smiled sadly, "I hope to meet you again, _bella, giovane signora."_ He headed off to the sign that said "Maurizio" on it and disappeared. It was Rachel's turn. She slowly but casually went up to the last guy in a suit. "Last name, Miss?" the suit guy asks. "Kirkland," Rachel replies, trying to put up a brave front. "Ms. Rachel Kirkland, I will be your escort to meet Mr. Arthur Kirkland. My name is Edward, it is a pleasure to meet you," Edward bowed, before starting to escort Rachel out the door. Rachel knew that she could just turn back and just go home, Rachel could just forget this ever happened. After all, this could just be a dream. Her mind was saying to go back home, for she did not know what lied ahead her. Edward noticed that she hadn't moved yet, "Ms. Rachel?" _This is it. This is the time to leave, to run. _But she did not run, she simply said, "Coming!" and caught up with Edward. She knew that the decision she had just made was a decision for her future.

* * *

At last chapter 2 is here! The next chapter you will get to see all 34 of the human siblings, and their weird personalities! I hope you guys can relate to at least one of them and have a favorite character out of them. Until then, I'm off!

Rachel:I hate you

Maurizio: I love you too~

Rachel: Stop flirting with you, pervert

Maurizio: Ehh?! I'm a pervert?

Rachel: Uh, yeah you are

Maurizio: *walks closer to Rachel* I wouldn't do anything to hurt you

Rachel: *hits Maurizio with a frying pan, knocking him out* Uh-huh, tell it to the court


	3. Heroes and Introductions

After about twenty minutes of driving, Edward got out of the car and opened Rachel's car door. "We're here," he said, stepping out of the way as Rachel got out of the car. She took in awe at the... school?! It didn't look like one of those public schools in which they had a walkway to the doors, but a fancy more expensive private school. "You're kidding me right, I'm going to a meeting in a _school_" Rachel said in disgust. "Mr. Kirkland will explain it to you when the time comes." Edward said politely. Rachel went up to a golden statue of a globe. She ran her hand over the bronze plate that said "Gakuen Academy." Edward looked at his cell phone for a second before putting it back in his pocket "Ms. Kirkland, I believe you are running late." "The meeting!" Rachel exclaimed before dashing into the entrance of Gakuen Academy. "Wait!" Edward called out, but it was too late for Rachel was already out of sight. Edward sighed, "Does she even know where she's going?"

After countless times around the halls of Gakuen Academy, Rachel gave up and sat down, leaning her head against the wall. She was breathing heavily. "In the end... I didn't make it..." she said to herself between the pants. "Gidn't madke wuht?" a voice from the halls said. "God is that you?" Rachel asked, looking around. "I don't know about a God, but I'm sure I'm a hero." a man stepped into view, while holding a bunch of fast food. "Who are you?" Rachel asked, standing up. "Didn't I just say it? I'm the hero!" he said. "Yeah, yeah. If you're the hero you could take me to a meeting I'm trying to get to." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that meeting! Follow me!" the "hero" said, grabbing Rachel's hand and starts running towards the west wing. "Wait wha-" "No time to talk kiddo!" he said, turning left. "At least tell me your name!" He turned around after he stopped in front of a door and smiled brightly. "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." he said before kicking the doors open. "Bloody hell, America! You're 27 minutes late!" a man with a british accent yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Yeah, yeah" America pouted, going to his seat. "There he goes again, always yelling at America," a man with a french accent whispered to a person that had a ponytail. "Like we're the ones to talk, we all yell at him," the person with the ponytail whispered back. The man from when they had entered the meeting room turned to Rachel and gave the sweetest smile anyone could give, causing Rachel to blush slightly. "Rachel, thank you for joining us. Please come over here and take a seat next to me." Rachel didn't say anything but did as she was told, getting stares from everyone but America. Once she had sat down, the british man said "Alright, we can now start the meeting with everyone here." He sat back down in his seat. "Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Arthur." "N-Nice to meet you." Rachel stuttered. England turned back to Japan, "Japan, could you explain this to everyone here?" A boy in a white asian military suit stood up, "Welcome to the World Summit meeting. To start out, questions may be asked after my speech. Now, we have gathered you all here to let you know that you have been chosen by the gods to help us with our duties as countries. When we had contacted you, you received a new name, this new name will grant you access to your countries' stuff such as weapons and data that humans around the world can not access. You are all required to take part in this school, Gakuen Academy, until further notice when your countries can take you to their homeland to live with you there. That is all for now." The man sat back down. A young boy about Rachel's age with a black leather jacket and a white shirt stood up."That's all?! **_THAT'S ALL?!_ **YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE'RE GOING TO BELIEVE THAT WE ARE SOME COUNTRY'S SIBLINGS?!" he yelled causing murmurs to go throughout the room. The countries on the other hand were all calm, not saying anything. Another person stood up, Rachel recognized that it was Aldona. "Do you know how _hard _I worked to get this job?! I can't afford to lose my popularity!" she screamed, making the whole academy roar into a were throwing stuff and yelling. Other people, including Rachel, were scared or clinging to their country for dear life. Rachel did both, letting out a scream when a vase broke in front of them. England just looked down at Rachel and smiled sadly, and patted her head. "ENOUGH BEFORE I NUKE THIS PLACE!" a voice yelled above everyone else. Everyone became silent and turned to the voice, seeing a man in a Korean military outfit and holding an AK-47. A man in a kimono popped out behind the man with the AK-47 and started pushing the man back to his seat. The room was still quiet until a blonde german cleared his throat and stood up,"Now, each of you have 45 seconds to introduce yourselves." The german man sat back down while a girl next to him stood up," My name is Katarina Beilschmidt, sibling of Germany. Honestly saying, just leave me alone." Next was that stupid pervert that Rachel had met on the bus, "Ciao! I'm Maurizio Vargas, siblings of the Italy brothers. Ladies are welcome to my dorm anytime!" A short girl stood up,"Um... I'm Bahar.. Nice to meet you.. I'm Turkey's sibling." Poor girl was still terrified. A girl wearing all purple stood up, "Bonjour, I'm Jeanette Bonnefoy but I would prefer my original last name unlike my 'brother' over here." Jeanette glared at France before sitting down. A man with a semi-suit jumped out of his seat, "The name's Aksel Køhler! Denmark's brother! I personally like-" A girl who wore glasses stood up and punched Aksel, causing Aksel to fly across the room. She turned to everyone, "Sorry about that, I'm Elisabet Bondevik, Norway's sister."_  
_

One after another, everyone was introducing themselves, Rachel learning quite a lot of interesting stuff. (A/N: I will add a side chapter if you would like to see all the characters) Soon enough, Rachel had to introduce herself so she got up. "Well..," she started out, "My name is Rachel Kirkland, and I'm England's sister." She glanced at England who just smiled at her. She sat back down as Germany stood back up again, "Now, is there anyone else who hasn't introduced themselves yet?" "Me." Everyone turned towards the voice coming from the person next to America. Rachel tensed up and felt her heart beating faster. "My name is Allison Jones and I am America's sister."


	4. Ch 3 (SIDE) Character Personalities

**Personalities **

_**(A/N: IF YOU WISH TO USE/ADD A CHARACTER IN YOUR/MY FUTURE FANFICTIONS PLEASE PM ME.)**_

**Maurizio Vargas** is the Italy brothers' younger brother. He takes North Italy's personality but has the same artistic and cleaning ability as South Italy.

**Jeanette Bonnefoy** is France's younger sister. She fights with France kind of like an old married couple. They have exact opposite personalities unless it involves anything to do with England/Rachel or cooking.

**Narelle Kirkland** is Australia's younger sister. They both love animals, are energetic, and has a koala with her at all times.

**Allison Jones** is America's younger sister. They both have the exact same personalities, only Allison works out daily. Allison recently got into a fight with Rachel Kirkland (kind of like a mini Revolutionary War), and their friendship has yet to be made up.

**Gwendoline Williams** is Canada's younger sister. She likes pancakes and is noticed by everyone unlike Canada. Gwendoline has no relation with Allison. Though Gwendoline is very shy, she has a side of her that lets her play hockey like a world-wide professional.

**Guo Wang** is China's younger sister. Japan and China fought over Guo but China eventually won. Guo can be very skilled with a katana, but she has the personality like China.

**Arseniy Braginski** is Russia's younger brother. Arseniy holds a huge grudge against Allison for having him be embarrassed (having to wear a princess outfit) in a school play because Allison ditched the play to hang out with Rachel. Though he looks badass on the outside he's actually a tsundere who loves polar bears.

**Reimei Honda** is Japan's younger sister. She is very traditional about Japanese holidays and the culture itself. She is very skillful with a Katana because Reimei's ancestors were in a samurai/ninja clan.

**Rachel Kirkland** is England's younger sister. England and Rachel both have a gentlemanly personality but Rachel is loved by everyone, even some of the most powerful countries in the world. England has also taught her black magic.

**Bosse Oxenstierna** is Sweden's younger brother. Bosse is a student who skipped 2 grades in one year. Though Bosse is only eight years old, he believes that countries around the world could be in human form. Sure enough, he was right. He's also quiet and wants to invent new gadgets.

**Katri Väinämöinen** is Finland's younger sister. She is a girl that loves Christmas and Finnish chocolate. Katri always brings 3 things with her: Santa hats, Finnish chocolate, and a Cat named Eetu. She is also very skillful with a rifle.

**Katarina Beilschmidt** is Germany's younger sister. She has been friends with Maurizio ever since preschool and sometimes likes to tell everyone about different cultures around the world. Katarina's favorite subject is history and though it seems like she's seems like she's a typical female Germany type, she actually has a Yandere personality.

**Aksel Køhler** is Denmark's younger brother. It's scary how alike Aksel and Denmark's personalities are. It's almost like... they have become one with each other. Anyway, he is friends with Elisabet. Aksel has also confessed his love for Elisabet a couple months ago and hasn't gotten a reply since.

**Elisabet Bondevik** is Norway's younger sister. She is anti-social, but Norway has entrusted her with learning black magic too. Aksel has recently confessed to Elisabet and it ended up with Aksel in a coma for a couple of months. She's also friends with Gavril, Katarina, and Sverrir.

**Sverrir Steilsson** is Iceland's younger brother. Sverrir loves penguins and winter. His older, older-protective sister, Haruka, soon finds out that Sverrir is a country's brother. Being the over-protective sister she is, Sverrir has to struggle with the real world AND a country's duty.

**Katerina Edelstein** is Austria's younger sister. Like chibitalia, Katerina is a troublemaker. She loves to sing and play the piano. Austria secretly watches Katerina sing songs she made or covers of other songs.

**Gavril Bochinsky** is Romania's younger brother. He's mysterious and polite, yet Gavril doesn't want to get close to anyone. Rachel and Elisabet are 2 out of the few people who are Gavril's closest friends.

**Aldona Lorinaitis** is Lithuania's younger sister. She's brave and not afraid to murder someone. Even though Aldone has a royal-like personality. Everyone has a weak point and apparently Aldona's weak point is ponies and horses (especially My Little Pony.)

**Felicja Łukasiewicz** is Poland's younger sister. Poland, and Felicja go shopping twice a day, every day. Felicja likes to use Aldona as a model for the clothing designs she makes. She also likes drawing in a sketchbook with anyone, anywhere, putting them into outfits that would look good on the person

**Elena Carriedo** is Spain's younger sister. She wants to be close to everyone, but she usually ends up hurting them instead. When Elena talks to Spain she thinks it's only necessary that they have their conversations in Spanish.

**Edvin Héderváry** is Hungary's younger brother. Though he's really annoying, he doesn't mind beating other annoying people with a frying pan. He's also very lazy and siblings with Allison.

**Yai Soo-im** is North and South Korea's younger sister. Yai takes up most of South Korea's personality, unless she's hyper, drunk, or sleepy she would act like Kim Jong-un. North Korea has also taught her how to fight with all the weapons in the world and nuke someone ESPECIALLY Americans.

**Azumi Wang** is Hong Kong's younger sister. She is quiet and calm like Hong Kong, but sometimes she acts like Romano when she's mad. Azumi has been born into a dojo, so she knows any type of martial arts.

**Kai Xiao** is Taiwan's younger brother. He loves anything a man would from video games to the ladies. Even though he acts like the manliest man in the world, Kai actually likes girl stuff, woman's clothing, and sweet food. Taiwan knows this secret, but she is keeping it to herself until Kai says it's okay to tell someone.

**Bahar Annan** is Turkey's younger sister. Turkey forbids Sadie to see Greece and Aglaia but she doesn't mind hanging out with Aglaia/Greece secretly. Bahar also loves to dance, sing, and try on different clothing from around the world.

**Aglaia Karpusi** is Greece's younger sister. She's very energetic (enough to keep Greece awake all day), and loves to dance. Aglaia's sister is Bahar, but Bahar doesn't know that so Aglaia keeps it a secret for herself.

**Freya Kirkland **is Sealand's older sister. Freya is the only country's sibling that is older than their country. She's very mature and responsible. Freya's personality is like England and Sweden's parenting combined (aka perfect mother). On top of that Freya treats Sealand like her own son.

**Absalom Beilschmidt** is Prussia's younger brother. Jayce is siblings with Katarina. Absalom also likes to use the word "epic" every other sentence too.

**Toren Kirkland **is Scotland's younger brother. he's usually very calm and listens to everyone with respect, but you p*ss him off... well there's a reason why pureblooded Scotsmen are greatly feared... unlike his brother (and a few others) he's actually an excellent cook. also likes to read, in a tree usually for some reason. but like Scotland, has a tendency to smoke quite often, and drinks every once in a while, and can surprisingly hold his liquor better than everyone, even Scotland most of the time. likes to tease England and a few others for amusement. _(Credit to: Black Dragon Valkyrie)_


End file.
